Slayer Power Orbs: Chapter One
by AthenaroseBuff
Summary: Um, well... I don't know if anyone wants me to finish this, but I will currently mark this story/fan-fic as complete. I will not finish this, as when I wrote the first chapter I had amazing ideas. As of now, I do not have any sort of way to think of continuing with this. I am sorry if you enjoyed this and was waiting for more. This was made over a year ago, so I highly doubt that.


Hello. Please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. For Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fans. :-D

Chapter One

Faith was walking on the dark streets alone. Everything was quite and no one was around. She was returning to her apartment after a night of patrolling. She couldn't wait to unwind on her bed, watch television, and then go to sleep with her recently new kitten curled up at her feet. Faith was still walking, when she stopped abruptly after hearing a twig break behind her. She was about to go and check it out, when she heard a scream near her apartment. She ran off in that direction, knowing that something real was there, while behind her could just be a student from the nearby university. While Faith was running, behind her was a girl who had just hidden in the bushes. She looked around the age of 20, and she was carrying a book bag. Anyone that saw her would think she was from the university, with her book bag and her dress that went down to her knees. She was also wearing sandal heels. It wouldn't raise suspicions. But from the look in her eyes at the moment, it would make anyone nervous. She looks as if she was plotting something. Something evil. While Faith was running to the screams, the girl with the book bag was walking to Faith's apartment. Faith ran to the screaming girl, that was being attacked by a vampire that Faith dusted easily. The girl ran home after thanking Faith, and because the girl was attacked right outside her apartment, Faith went right inside. The girl that was walking to Faith's apartment got there, and went inside. Faith walked down the hall to her apartment, ready to relax watching tv, then going to sleep. She didn't know that she was being watched. She didn't know she was being followed. Faith went in and shut her door, but before she could lock it, there was a knock on her door. She opened it a little, and found a girl waiting outside her door.

"Hello. My name is Elizabeth Foster and I was wondering if you could help me? I'm kind of lost. I just came from the campus, and I got attacked by something, so I ran, and then I got lost." the girl, Elizabeth, told Faith. Faith nodded her head, but she was cautious.

"Come in, Elizabeth." Faith opened her door for the girl, and Elizabeth came in, dropped her book bag, and punched Faith in the face. Automatically, Faith punched back, and that was her mistake. After Faith punched Elizabeth, Elizabeth grabbed Faith's hand, and twirled her to slam her in the wall, but failed. Faith kicks Elizabeth, making her go off balance. While Faith wasn't looking, Elizabeth crawled to her book bag, and pulled out a sphere that was glowing; clearly magic. Faith looks back, and Elizabeth trips her from the feet. Elizabeth scrambles on top of Faith and holds Faith's hand down. She wasn't stronger than Faith, but Faith was confused and knew that she had to do something fast.

"Now, don't try to fight. Either way, you get lots of pain. Have fun when you are powerless." Elizabeth taunts. Faith eyes the orb, and is trying to think fast. She starts to move, and then Elizabeth puts the hand holding the orb in Faith's. They look like they are holding hands, but it's for the orb. It starts to shimmer, brighter and brighter. Faith starts to scream, and Elizabeth starts to laugh maniacally. Faith continues to scream and Elizabeth continues to laugh. They get thrown away from each other, orb in Elizabeth's hand. Faith looks across the room at her. Elizabeth gets up and moves toward Faith. Faith tries to punch her when Elizabeth kneels down toward her, but Elizabeth slaps her. Faith is stunned, and Elizabeth gets one of Faith's lamps, and knocks her out with it. Elizabeth then leaves, putting the orb back in her book bag. When walking out the door, she leaves the door open. Waiting for someone, or something, to find Faith. Next stop, Buffy Summers.


End file.
